


Oh What Tangled Webs We Weave

by 2lieutenant



Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lieutenant/pseuds/2lieutenant
Summary: Hitch finds himself playing a dangerous game with the Germans.





	Oh What Tangled Webs We Weave

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Rat Patrol.

**Author's Note: I got Hitch's serial number from the episode The One That Got Away Raid.**

Hitch pressed himself up against the wall. He prayed that whoever was coming wouldn't see him. The Rat Patrol had been sent to steal and replace some papers the Germans had. A spy had infiltrated Allied Headquarters and sent intelligence to the Germans. They had caught him, but the information was already in the hands of the Germans.

Hitch cautiously peeked from behind the wall to see if anyone was still there. All was clear. He sighed in relief. Nothing could ever prepare him for the stress of these missions. He motioned with his hand that all was safe. The rest of the Rat Patrol joined him by the wall.

"Okay," said Troy, "got the papers?"

Hitch nodded. He patted his pants. Inside, a secret pocket hid the papers from view.

"Good, let's shake it." One by one, each man climbed onto the roof. Hitch was the last one. Just as he was about to climb up, a dark, sinister voice spoke.

" _Guten Abend."_

Hitch whirled around, and found himself face to face with a German Lieutenant. _Keep calm,_ he told himself. He grinned. "Yes, it's a beautiful evening, isn't it? The sky is clear, the stars are shining like diamonds in the sky. Reminds me of a song." He started singing, hoping it would warn the others. _"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky."_ He stopped singing. "There are more verses, but I forgot them. Did you know that it was written by an English author named Jane Taylor? Very touching. It's a poem. You should read it." The Lieutenant stared at him blankly. Hitch brightened. "I remembered the second verse, it goes like this: _When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon..._ Mph!" The Lieutenant covered his mouth.

"Quiet," the man hissed, "someone's coming." Hitch inwardly cheered and struggled even harder to get himself released. The man had an iron grip. He stopped struggling when he heard, "What's going on here?" A Colonel stood with his gun pointed at them. The Lieutenant released Hitch, but held him at gunpoint.

"I found this man trying to climb onto the roof. I was just about to bring him to you, but he tried to resist."

"Hmm, very interesting. What are you doing here? Did you come alone?" Hitch stared defiantly past the Colonel. "You are an American, yes?"

"No, I'm Japanese," Hitch spit out. He was dealt a swift blow. Hitch reeled backwards and almost fell.

"You're a smart one, aren't you?"

Hitch cocked his head thoughtfully, "You know, I don't think I am. I never got very good grades in school."

The Colonel's face hardened. "Take him to my office," he ordered the lieutenant. The lieutenant complied and brought Hitch to the office. Once there, the Colonel closed the door. "Tell me, what were you doing trying to get up on the roof?"

"Well, the stars were shining so brightly, I just had to see them better. Your roof was the perfect spot. No oppressing lights or noises. Do forgive me for intruding. I would have called before coming over, but the receptionist was busy."

The Colonel slapped him hard. "Tell me, what were you doing up there?"

"Technically, I hadn't actually gotten up there yet." Hitch hoped he could stall the colonel long enough for his friends to get away.

"If you do not answer my questions, I will be forced to use drastic measures. I do not want to, but if you continue this I will have to."

Hitch grit his teeth and said, "Hitchcock, Mark T, Private First Class. Serial number 08725."

The colonel's manner changed drastically. "You must be exhausted. Lieutenant, take him and give him a good meal and a bed." He turned back to Hitch. "Perhaps you will feel better tomorrow after you have rested. You will feel more cooperative."

Hitch sneered, "Don't count on it, Colonel." The lieutenant led him to a cell. Unlike the ones Hitch was usually put into, this one was spacious, and had a fairly comfortable cot. He turned to the lieutenant. "This won't change my mind."

"I know." he lowered his voice, "Can you get us out of here? I would like to defect. Hitler is absolutely ruining my country. He is a madman."

"I hadn't noticed," Hitch commented dryly. "In case you hadn't realized, I'm stuck in a cell. Even if I could escape, why would I bring you with me? How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Be quiet," the man hissed. "I have information that will make it well worth your while. As for trust, I give my word as a German officer."

Hitch snorted, "I don't think that last fact will make me trust you more. In case you hadn't noticed, you Germans haven't seemed to be very good at keeping your word. Also, I'm stuck in a cell. I can't go anywhere right now."

"What if I helped you?"

"How would you do that?"

"I could try to ask your friends for help."

Hitch jumped. "How do you know about my friends?"

"I saw them on the roof with you. I was trying to ask you if you would take me to your base, but then the colonel came."

"Are they safe? Did they get away?"

The lieutenant shrugged. "I think so."

Hitch started pacing. "Okay, my friends will be here soon. When they come for me, I'll make sure they take you too. That information better be good."

"How do you know they'll come back for you?"

Hitch smiled. "They always have."

The lieutenant nodded uncertainly. "Okay." He left. Hitch stretched out on the cot and tried to devise an escape plan.

The lieutenant ran to the colonel's office.

"Did it work?" the colonel asked.

The lieutenant smiled. "Like a charm, Sir."

"Excellent, time for step two."

* * *

The next day, Hitch was rudely awakened to a loud banging on his door. "Get up!" the colonel barked. Hitch sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning," he greeted cheerfully. "I must compliment you on the accommodations. I haven't had such a restful sleep in a long time. Though, I am disappointed I had to miss the meteor shower."

"Enough of the talk. I know who you are."

"Naturally, I told you. Private Mark Hitchcock, serial number 08725."

The colonel waved a hand. "No, not that. You are part of the infamous Rat Patrol. Your make it your mission to wreak havoc on our lines. You and your team, since your arrival, have destroyed more convoys than the entire Allied army had before you came. Before you appeared, everything was going quite well."

Hitch grinned. "Really? Well, we do try our best. Thanks for the confirmation. Never was sure how many we destroyed. But what does this have to do with stargazing?"

The colonel ignored the question. "By the way, where is the rest of you?"

Hitch cocked his head. "The rest of me? Is that code for something?"

"Where are the other members of the Rat Patrol? I contacted a Captain Dietrich, and told him that I had you. He provided me with some very interesting information about all of you."

"Oh? I didn't think there was much to tell about me, besides that I am a crack shot. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"And have you shoot me? No, thank you."

Hitch shrugged. "Well, if you change your mind, I'm not going anywhere. Now, Moffitt. Moffitt has lots of interesting tidbits. Did you know he doesn't like coffee?" Hitch leaned in and whispered, "He also has a stash of imported, high-quality tea. Now, if that's not interesting, I don't know what is. Did Dietrich tell you that, too?"

"Bah, I am not concerned with your sergeant's drink preferences. Where is the rest of them? Captain Dietrich told me where one is, the others cannot be far behind." He slammed the cot. "Where are they?"

"Yeah, about that. You see, I can't rightly tell you." This was true. He didn't really know where they were. Hopefully, far away. But he knew better. They'd be back for him. "The Sarge and I got into a big fight. We don't really want to see or talk to each other right now."

The colonel looked like he was about to explode. He took several deep breaths in an effort to compose himself. Finally, he spoke, "There is a singer coming tomorrow night. I'd hate for you to have to miss the concert. Perhaps you would like to join us? She will sing some songs in English just for you. I'm sure you would enjoy that, yes?"

Hitch grimaced. "I wish I could, Colonel, but there is supposed to be another meteor shower tonight. I don't want to miss it."

"Nonsense, you will come. This singer is very good."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Lilly Friedrich. The lady is very anxious to meet you. You wouldn't want to disappoint her. Very ungentlemanly."

"When put that way, I guess I can't refuse the invitation. I accept."

The colonel smiled. "Wonderful. I will tell her you accepted. She will be very delighted. The lieutenant will come get you when the time comes."

"Okay, but can I watch the meteor shower afterwards?"

"Absolutely not. Stop asking."

Hitch huffed. "Fine, but can you ask her if she knows _Twinkle, twinkle, little star?_ If she does, could she sing it? I forgot the verses, and it's driving me crazy trying to think of them."

The colonel sighed. "Very well, I will see if she can sing it."

"Oh thanks, Colonel. That means a lot to me. How can I thank you?"

"Just come to the concert. That will be thanks enough." He smiled inwardly. Perhaps his plan would work.

* * *

A few miles away, the three other members of the Rat Patrol were discussing the best way to rescue Hitch.

"Lilly Friedrich is supposed to give a concert for the troops tomorrow night," Moffitt informed them, "Perhaps we could go in then and rescue him."

Troy shook his head. "Who knows what they could have done to him by that time. I think Moffitt should go in alone tonight. We'll get him a truck and a uniform."

Moffitt protested, "That's too risky."

"He's right, Sarge," Tully agreed, "they'll be expecting us. They probably won't do anything to him until they have us. They're using him as bait."

"And by not showing up until tomorrow, that will catch them off guard," Moffitt continued.

Troy could see they had a point. He thought it over a few minutes, then slowly nodded. He sighed, "Okay, we'll go tomorrow. Moffitt you'll attend the concert dressed in German uniform. Try to find out where they put Hitch. During the concert, slip away, and we'll get Hitch out of there. And let's hope he's alright."

Troy and Moffitt nodded.

"Who captured Hitch?" Tully asked.

"A colonel by the name of Richter. He's new. Just arrived last week. Took the place of a man accused of treason. Rumor has it he's brutal, but cunning."

"Never a good combination." Tully shuddered.

"That's why I'm a bit hesitant about this plan. It'd better go off without a hitch." Troy winced. "Sorry, no pun intended."

"It will, Sarge," Tully assured him.

"I hope so." Troy couldn't stand the thought of losing his driver.

"Troy," Moffitt said suddenly, "Hitch is the one with the papers."

Troy buried his face in his hands. "This could not get any worse." He straightened and lifted his head. "Well, we'll just have to hope they haven't found them. We're going to get him back."

"Yes, we will," Moffitt and Tully echoed.

"Okay, let's make some dinner and get some rest. Tully, check on the jeeps. We have to make sure they'll get us there and back with no trouble."

"Right, Sarge."

Troy turned to Moffitt, "Alright, I'll make dinner." He got to work. He needed something to keep him busy. Couldn't think about Hitch and what might happen to him if they didn't succeed tomorrow. No, they would succeed. They had to. Troy set his teeth and glared furiously at the rations in his hand. Moffitt saw Troy's look of angry determination and let him be. He knew there was no room for failure in this mission. They'd either pull it off, or they would die trying. Moffitt sighed loudly. Troy glanced at him sharply. Moffitt smiled, but it was half-hearted. They looked at each other, and a thousand unsaid words passed between them.

Moffitt spoke, "He'll be okay. We'll get him out of there."

"Yes, we will."

Hitch awoke to the sound of the key rattling in the lock. He sat up and waited for whoever was behind the door. The lieutenant entered with a tray of hot food. Hitch's stomach growled. It actually looked and smelled good. The Krauts were giving him good food. Normally, whenever he was captured, he was given bread and water. That is, if he was given anything at all. He knew why they were giving him all this, but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. He had warned them in advance that they wouldn't get any information from him no matter what they tried.

The lieutenant set the tray down. "When are you friends coming? You said they would be back for you." he whispered.

Hitch took a big bite of food and shrugged. "I don't really know. Don't worry, they'll be here."

The lieutenant shuffled around nervously. "Well, they had better get here soon. I don't want the colonel to get suspicious."

Hitch finished his coffee. He set down the empty cup, and turned to look at the lieutenant. "Why do you want to defect anyways? It's not like you've been ignored or anything. You made lieutenant, and the colonel seems to like you."

"I can not participate in what the Third Reich is doing. Surely you know what is happening."

"I've heard the rumors."

"They are more than just rumors," the lieutenant hissed," they are facts. I am slowly going insane from everything I have witnessed. I have nightmares at night. I can't do this anymore. Please, you must get me out of here."

During this, Hitch's face remained impassive. When the lieutenant had finished, he spoke, "I have a plan."

The lieutenant leaned forward eagerly. "You do? What is it?"

Hitch held up his hands. "Don't get too excited. It's nothing elaborate, might not even work. We'll only use it if they don't get here soon. "

The lieutenant shook his head. "I'm willing to take that risk."

"Okay," Hitch leaned forward and started whispering in the lieutenant's ear. The lieutenant smiled and nodded. "Excellent!" he exclaimed, "I'm sure it will work."

In his office, the colonel grinned and rubbed his hands together. Everything was going exactly as planned.

After the lieutenant had left, Hitch dragged a stool over to the lamp that hung in the cell. He jumped onto the stool and inspected it. Wonderful! The bug was still there and it was working. He reached up and disconnected the wire. He got down from the stool and laughed to himself. It was all working out just the way he wanted it to. He was playing them like a violin virtuoso. He would just have to make sure he kept everything straight. It wouldn't do to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. But everything seemed to be going smoothly. Now if only the song "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" would stop playing in his ears. Of all the songs to be stuck in his head, it had to be that one.

The lieutenant entered the colonel's office. The colonel eagerly greeted him. "So, it is working. What is the plan?"

"When I come to give him his breakfast tomorrow, we'll make a run for it."

The colonel sneered, "And he expects that to work? This will be easier than I thought. How is our guest? Is he in a cooperative mood?"

"He's seems fairly friendly. He's very confident his friends will rescue him. It's quite pitiable."

"Won't he be in a for a pleasant surprise," the colonel gloated. "Well done, lieutenant, you will be commended for this. Just imagine, I will have captured the infamous Rat Patrol, North Africa's most wanted group. I will be greatly honored for this. Won't Captain Dietrich be envious," he sighed in anticipation. He turned his attention back to the lieutenant. "Alright, lieutenant, set up everything you might need for your escape. If anyone asks you about what you are doing, tell them I ordered you to do it. Do not give them any information about the escape. We have to make sure this works. Understood?"

The lieutenant saluted sharply. " _Jawohl_ , Herr Colonel."

The colonel nodded in satisfaction. "Very good, you may go."

As the lieutenant went to get everything ready for the escape, he thought about the last two days. He was playing a very dangerous game, and he knew it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tully was making breakfast. While he worked, he thought about Hitch. He was his very best friend, even better than Moffitt, probably because he was younger. Hitch and him had gone through everything together. The had met in basic training, and had joined the same unit. He wanted to shun the thought that Hitch might not be okay. He wished he could push away any thoughts of possible disaster and failure, but that wasn't reality. Reality was the probably wouldn't make it. He knew he had told Troy they'd all make it, but deep down he knew it might not happen. All one could do was hope and pray.

Troy came over and poured himself a cup of coffee. Moffitt set about on making himself some tea. Troy cleared his throat. "Alright, we need to get Moffitt a uniform and a truck. We're going to have to keep a lookout for any German vehicles coming our way. There should be some soon, because of Lilly Friedrich's concert. She'll have an escort, of course. We'll attack from behind and join the line. Moffitt will go to the concert, and Tully, you and I will sneak into the base. Any questions?" They shook their heads. "Okay, the escort will be coming in a few hours. Do whatever you have to do to get ready." Troy poured the leftover coffee on the small fire. This had to work. Many lives depended on it.

That evening, the lieutenant went to get Hitch for the concert. "I have everything set up for our escape," he informed Hitch.

Hitch nodded in approval. "Good, we'll need it. Okay, let's go, we can't be late for the concert."

The lieutenant led Hitch to the very front where the colonel was sitting. Upon seeing Hitch, the colonel rose and greeted him. "Good evening, private. I'm so glad you could make it. I talked to Fraulein Friedrich, and she said that she is not familiar with your requested song. Perhaps there is a different song you could choose from?"

Hitch thought for a moment. "Uh, 'Lilli Marleen?'"

The colonel smiled. "Ah, yes, always a favorite. Would you like her to sing it in English?"

"Could she? I would really appreciate that. What about 'Rule Britannia?' My British sergeant says it's a lovely song. I would love to hear it."

The colonel glared at him. "Yes to 'Lilli Marleen", no to 'Rule Britannia.'"

Hitch shrugged. "Never hurts to ask. Are you sure you don't want to hear it? It's a wonderful song. Very inspiring." He started to sing it. "Rule, Britannia! Britannia, rule the waves! Britons never, never, never shall be slaves." He stopped and looked at them. "Would you like me to go on? I know one more verse. There are several."

The colonel scowled. "Absolutely not. Lieutenant, please take him to his seat, and keep a close eye on him."

The lieutenant nodded. "Of course, Herr Colonel." He led Hitch to the end of the line of chairs. "When do we leave?" he asked under his breath.

Hitch shook his head. "Not until the middle of the concert," he whispered back. He resumed in his normal tone, "In the meantime, why don't we sit back and enjoy the concert? What is your favorite song?"

The lieutenant thought for awhile. "Probably 'The White Cliffs Of Dover.'"

Hitch was startled. "Isn't that a British song? Besides, aren't British songs forbidden? How do you know it?"

The lieutenant smiled sheepishly. "I listened to a captured record. The lady who sings it, is magnificent. Vera Lynn, I think is her name. And what about you? What is your favorite song?"

"I really do like 'Lilli Marleen.' I had the privilege of hearing Marlene Dietrich sing it. It was beautiful." Just then, clapping alerted them to the appearance of Lilly Friedrich. Hitch sat back in his chair. "Well, why don't we enjoy the concert?"

The lady stepped onto the makeshift stage and smiled at the audience. "I have heard that we have a special guest. He made the request for me to sing 'Lilli Marleen.'" Therefore, I will sing it in both English and German."

In the audience, Moffitt was shocked to see Hitch. _What was he doing here? And why was he being treated so well?_ This would put a serious dent in their plans. He tried to think of a way he could get to Hitch. He couldn't go to the front row, the concert had already started. Moffitt sighed to himself and rapidly went through about a dozen different plans. All of which wouldn't work. Just as he was about to give up any hope of contacting Hitch, he saw Hitch and a lieutenant getting up. Quickly, he got out of his seat, and made his way over to them. " _Gut Abend,"_ he said softly. Hitch started at seeing Moffitt, but recovered quickly.

"Hello," he greeted. "Are you enjoying the concert?"

"Yes," Moffitt replied, "very much. Why aren't you enjoying it?"

"Well, there is a meteor shower tonight. I had to miss it last night, and I don't want to miss it this night. Would you like to join me and my friend here?"

The lieutenant glared at Hitch. "What about our plans?"

Hitch smiled confidently. "I have everything figured out. Let's go." The lieutenant was going to protest, but he thought better of it and shut his mouth. Once they were out of eyesight, Hitch said, "Okay, Sarge, tie this man up. We got to get out of here before they notice we're missing."

The lieutenant gaped at him. "What's going on? You can't leave me here. I want to defect." He became frantic and struggled to remove himself from Moffitt's grasp.

Moffitt was already tying his wrists together, but stopped when he heard this. He turned to look at Hitch. "I'm confused. What's happening?"

A voice behind him answered his question. "You are about to become my prisoner, along with your friend here." The colonel had noticed the lieutenant and Hitch getting up from their seats. He hadn't been suspicious until he saw Moffitt greet them. He recognized him from the picture Captain Dietrich had sent him, and he had immediately gotten up from his seat and followed them. He had gotten there just in time to catch them. He turned to the lieutenant. "Excellent job, lieutenant. Though I was under the impression the escape was set for tomorrow morning."

The lieutenant had managed to release himself from the ropes and was rubbing his wrists. He froze and started fidgeting and wringing his hands. "Well..."

The colonel's voice grew cold. "I am waiting, lieutenant." The lieutenant did not answer. Colonel Richter stomped his foot. "Answer me!" he shouted. "You will be put on report if you do not answer my question at once."

In one swift motion, the lieutenant whipped out his Luger, and whirled around. He pointed it at the colonel. He spoke slowly, "No, I don't think you will."

The colonel became angry. "Lieutenant, put that gun away, and bring these two men to their cells. You will be court-martialed for this. Threatening a superior officer is a very serious crime."

The lieutenant's hand wavered for a moment, but then steadied. His eyes darted furiously between Moffitt and Hitch and the colonel. Finally, he fastened his gaze on the colonel. He shook his head. "No."

The colonel tried a different tactic. He softened his voice. "Lieutenant, put that gun down before anyone gets hurt. Now, you just do as I say, and we'll forget about that court-martial. Yes?" He smiled encouragingly, trying to persuade the lieutenant.

The lieutenant snorted in contempt. "How generous of you, but no deal." He turned to Moffitt and Hitch. "Tie him up and gag him. The concert will be over soon. We haven't got much time."

The colonel knew what was happening, and he became desperate. "I'll promote you," he pleaded.

The lieutenant turned his attention back to the colonel. "Would you stop talking, please? You remind me of a mosquito. You know, constantly buzzing and causing just enough discomfort to be annoying, but not serious enough to really do too much about." He glanced over to where Hitch and Moffitt were still standing, dumbfounded by what had just happened. Never taking his eyes off the colonel, he snapped, "Schnell! We don't have all night."

Moffitt and Hitch started of their "trance" and hurried to tie him up. The lieutenant kept his gun on Richter until he was completely tied and gagged. Moffitt finished tying the last knot. "Okay, I'm done. Let's get out of here."

The lieutenant nodded briefly, and started to holster his gun. Hitch stopped him and held out his hand. The lieutenant sighed but handed Hitch the Luger. "Thanks," Hitch said and took the weapon. "So were you really serious about defecting? You weren't just faking?"

"No, I was serious. When I captured you-" He was interrupted by Moffitt.

"Sorry to break up the chat, but we have to leave. The concert is over now."

Should we take him with us?" Hitch asked, pointing to the colonel. The colonel was struggling fiercely to get away. His eyes flamed with hatred and anger.

Moffitt hesitated, but nodded. "Yes, why not? He may have some valuable information."

"Okay, Sarge." Hitch hoisted the colonel onto his shoulders and carried him to the waiting German truck Moffitt had taken. They got in, and Moffitt drove to the rendezvous point he and Troy had previously agreed upon. When they got there, only one jeep was in sight. Hitch glanced around, bewildered. "What happened to my jeep? Where are Tully and Sarge?"

Moffitt groaned. "Oh no, they're still back there."

Hitch's eyes widened. "Great. Are we going back to get them?"

Moffitt slowly shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous. With these two, and the fact the Germans might recognize you; it's too risky. I'll go in alone. You stay with these two. I'm not back in two hours, go back to the base."

"Sarge, dangerous is what we do. I'm coming with you."

"Hitch, no. It doesn't make sense for you to go. I explained it to you. They might recognize you. If I go in, nobody will question me. I can speak German, you can't. What we would do with these two?" he asked. gesturing to the colonel and the lieutenant.

Hitch stood his ground. "Sarge, you can't go in alone. The lieutenant can stay here with the colonel." They went back and forth for awhile until the lieutenant couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'll go in," he said in a tone of voice that just dared either of them to say no. "I'm German and no one knows that I have defected. It makes the most sense. Nobody will question my being there."

Hitch looked at Moffitt. "It is a good idea, Sarge. He's right you know."

"Don't call me that," Moffitt responded automatically. He mulled over the idea. Eventually he nodded. "Okay, fine. You can go in. But-" he glared threatingly at the lieutenant, "this had better work."

The lieutenant straightened. "You have my word," he assured them. "I will try my utmost to ensure their successful return to your unit."

Hitch raised an eyebrow. "Utmost? Well that's a real honest two-bit word." Moffitt threw him a look. Hitch was contrite. "Yeah, I know this is serious. I'm sorry, Sarge." Moffitt nodded to acknowledge the apology, and turned back to the lieutenant.

"Alright, here's what you're going to do. You'll drive back and go get them out of there. They'll probably be looking for the cell Hitch was supposed to be in. Look there first. They'll be in German uniform, so it might be hard to spot them."

"I saw a photograph of them," the lieutenant cut in, "I'll be fine."

Moffitt was skeptical but knew there was no other better plan. "Okay, go and get them. This had better not be a trap. Remember, we have your colonel."

The lieutenant nodded confidently. "It's not. I'll get them out of there." He saluted and left.

Moffitt sighed and watched him go. "I hope this works."

"So do I," Hitch said.

"Well, as long as we're here, tell me about what's going on. I'm confused. Besides, it'll help take our minds off of our situation."

Hitch exhaled. "Okay, here it is. I'm not exactly sure about everything, so we'll have to ask the lieutenant when he gets back. Anyways, after he had captured me, the colonel found us and ordered the lieutenant to bring me to his office. He couldn't get anything out of me, so he decided that being nice to me might change my mind. I was given a pretty big cell and a good meal. That's when things got really confusing. The lieutenant claimed he wanted to defect, and he asked for my help in escaping. He seemed sincere, but I was still somewhat skeptical. I told him to wait until you guys got there. The next day, the colonel invited me to the concert. That's when I knew the lieutenant was faking. When they left, I went searching for the bug. I found it in the lamp. I used this to orchestrate my fake escape plan. They day of the concert, I told the lieutenant we would leave during the concert. I assumed he was going to tell the colonel that, but when we were caught, the colonel said he thought the escape was for tomorrow morning. I thought I was so clever in the way I was playing them, but I might turn out to be the lieutenant who is the true puppet master."

After hearing this, all Moffitt could say was, "Wow."

Hitch nodded. "Yup, sure is something. Now all we need is the lieutenant to fill in any gaps. Sure hope he gets back soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, the lieutenant found Troy and Tully locked into the same cell Hitch had been in. He marched in and slammed the cell door. "Get up!" he shouted, "It is time for questioning." He led them to the truck. "Get in. Let's go." Troy and Tully looked confused, but obeyed. Just as they were about to leave, a corporal ran up.

"Where are you taking them?" he asked the lieutenant. "We found them in that cell, so we decided to keep them there until the colonel gets back."

"Don't worry," the lieutenant said confidently, "I know what's going on."

The corporal looked suspicious. "Are you sure that the colonel won't be mad? What are you going to do with them. They're commandos. You know what happens to commandos."

The lieutenant stared coolly at him. "Corporal, I would suggest you move before you get run over. Believe me, the colonel is well aware of my actions right now. If you do not move, I might be forced to take drastic measures. Would you like that?"

The corporal blanched. "No, sir." He saluted and moved quickly aside to let them pass. Once they were about halfway to Hitch and Moffitt, the lieutenant stopped and got out. He untied them.

"I am taking you to your friends. In return, you must promise not to harm me."

Troy rubbed his chafed wrists, and glanced in amazement at Tully. "You're what?"

"I am taking you to your friends. I am defecting to the Allies. You are now untied, so please do not harm me." He got back into the driver's seat and they drove the rest of the way. Once they arrived, Troy and Tully leaped out and ran to Moffitt and Hitch. They found Hitch knocked unconscious with blood oozing from a knife wound. Moffitt was wrestling on the ground with the colonel, trying to wrench the knife out of his hands. Tully came from behind and attacked the colonel. He whirled around in surprise and cut Tully across the collarbone. This diversion allowed Moffitt to tackle the colonel and yank the knife from his grasp. By this time, Tully had recovered from the knife wound and tied the colonel back up. Troy and the lieutenant were with Hitch. Moffitt ran over to them.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine," the lieutenant told him. "The wound is shallow and he hasn't lost much blood. It looks as if he was just knocked unconscious going from the size of the bump on his head."

"What happened?" Troy asked.

Moffitt looked embarrassed. "I guess he managed to cut the ropes with his knife. Should have searched him better."

Tully nodded. "I'd say, Sarge."

Moffitt was about to retort, when he caught sight of Tully's wound. "Tully, get over here and let me stitch you up. Why didn't you say anything sooner?" He went on in this vein while he got the first aid kit. "You have to tell us such things. What would happen if you lost too much blood?" He tsked and shook his head in disapproval.

Tully grinned at Moffitt. "Yes, Mother. Really, Sarge, it's not that bad. Barely cut through the skin." He winced as the alcohol made contact with his skin. "Just looks worse than it is." Moffitt raised his eyebrows when he finished cleaning the cut. It had gone in fairly deep. Much worse than "barely cut through the skin."

"Don't call me either name, and you think this constitutes as barely cutting through the skin?"

Tully looked down at the cut, and grinned. "Sure, Sarge, why not?"

Moffitt mumbled something under his breath, and started to stitch him up. Tully made no face or sound during the whole procedure. After all, he'd been through much worse. A little pain just meant he was alive and kicking. **  
**

Moffitt finished patching Tully up, and they headed back to the base. Once there, the lieutenant was questioned by General Arnold, the man who had sent the Rat Patrol on their mission. "So, lieutenant, what happened?"

"I was trying to defect the night they came," he gestured toward the Rat Patrol, "but I saw a man by a wall. I thought the colonel had gotten wise to me, and had sent someone to spy on me. I was just going to surprise him, when I realized it was an American soldier. I started to ask him to take him with me, when the colonel caught us. The colonel tried to question him, but he gave no answers. After I had taken him to his cell, the colonel told me I was to pretend I wanted to defect. His plan was to follow us to his other friends. Neither of them knew I was serious about defecting. I thought I had fooled the private, but I realize now that he thought I was faking. He told me we were going to escape during the concert. I told the colonel we were going to escape the next morning instead. I did not know the private was playing both of us."

The general turned to Hitch. "And what is your story?"

"Yeah, I thought he was trying to fool me. I had no idea he was playing two games, until he pulled that gun on the colonel. He helped rescue Troy and Tully from the Krauts." The lieutenant grimaced. "Sorry," apologized Hitch.

The general looked up. "He did what?"

"He got Tully and I out from the Germans," Troy said.

"And you thought that was a good idea to allow a German who you didn't know go in alone and rescue them?"

"We had no other choice, sir," Moffitt explained. "It was too risky for me to go, and Hitch doesn't know German."

The general sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you did the right thing." The Rat Patrol glanced at each other and grinned. The general held up a finger. "But, don't think this means you can do it again. Next time, it could end quite differently. I'd would hate to have to lose such good men." He waved a hand. "You may go now. Get some food and rest. Oh, and Private Pettigrew?"

Tully stopped at the entrance and turned around. "Yes, sir?"

"Go to the hospital and have someone check out that wound. Same goes for your friend."

"I'm going to be fine, sir. Really, I will be."

"Nevertheless, I insist. Sergeants, see to it your privates are looked over."

Troy saluted. "Will do, sir."

The general returned the salute. He went back to his report. He heard one of the privates say, "Come on, Sarge, it'll be fine. I don't need to be looked over."

To which Moffitt responded, "No can do, lad. You're going into that hospital even if I have to carry you." The general shook his head. If only they had more men like them. The war could have been over a long time ago.

* * *

The colonel was interrogated and then sent to a POW camp in Kentucky. The lieutenant was flown to England to be further questioned. He had much information of great importance, and helped save many lives. Hitch was given two week's leave, which he put to good use flirting with any pretty woman who came his way.

When he came back, he kept on humming the same tune over and over. Finally, Moffitt asked him about it. "Hitch, what song do you keep humming?"

Hitch scratched his head. "I don't know, Sarge. I'm trying to figure it out myself. It's a nice tune, and I would like to be able to know the name of the song."

"I think I can help you with that, Hitch. The song is none other than the German anthem. Would you like me to sing it for you? I know a few verses."

Hitch groaned. "No thanks, Sarge. I'm good. Boy, first it was 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star,' and now this. Hey, Sarge, you'll keep this between us right?"

Troy came up from behind him with Tully. "Keep what between you two?"

"Hitch has the German national anthem stuck in his head," Moffitt very kindly informed him.

Tully laughed. "Really? Can you sing it for us?"

Hitch glared at them. "Certainly not. If you want to hear it, ask Moffitt. Apparently he knows it."

"No, we want to hear you sing it. Come on, Hitch," Tully coaxed. Hitch adamantly shook his head and marched off.

Back in England, the lieutenant was also humming. "What are you humming?" asked his interrogator.

"I believe it is the song 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.' I can't get it out of my head. Would you perhaps know all the verses?"

The man nodded. Soon, the room was filled with the singing of a nursery rhyme. Those who heard them thought it was a new cooperation technique.

Meanwhile, in the POW camp, the colonel was humming "Rule Britannia." He was vastly annoyed. He tried to hum another song, but to no avail. He was greatly ridiculed and made fun of by the other POWs.

Eventually, each man was rid of their song. But by that time, they knew all the words to all the verses. Hitch even managed to learn some German from this experience. This was definitely one mission none of the them would forget.

* * *

**That's all for now, folks. In the meantime-**

**"Thank you for coming to my parlor," said the spider to the fly  
"There's a lovely review box down below all you have to do is type."**


End file.
